Konoha's Golden Dragon
by aris45321
Summary: Hanami is known as Konoha's Golden Dragon. She graduated the academy at age 9, became a Chunin at 10 and a Jounin at 11. Now she's back from her 3 year long mission and is now 14. Maybe ShikamaruXOC, story starts in Naruto Shippuuden
1. Prologue

**Konoha's Golden Dragon**

**Prologue**

**~Return of the Golden Dragon~**

A messenger clumsily burst into the office with urgent news. "Lady Tsunade, Hanami-san has returned."

The female Hokage averted her troubled gaze from the village and to the messenger who had just burst in. "Hanami?"

Upon hearing the Hokage's confusion about who exactly was this person, the messenger quickly followed up with a brief synopsis. "She's one of the best jounin in our village. I've never actually seen her in action myself but I've heard she has almost the same status of Itachi Uchiha himself…"

"Bring her here immediately." Tsunade ordered to the messenger. "Also get Shizune to bring me her files."

"Yes ma'am," the messenger bowed and quickly ushered out the Hokage's office.


	2. Chapter 1

**Konoha's Golden Dragon**

**Chapter One**

**~Mazawa Hanami~**

"Hokage-sama, you called for me?" Hanami timidly entered the Hokage's office. She had learned that the old 3rd Hokage had passed away and was replaced with a mean old hag while she was with the fire country's federal lord as one of the 12 Guardians.

"Are you Mazawa Hanami?" Tsunade looked intently into the young girl's eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

"I imagined you a little older, but that's not the concern right now." The Hokage stated and shuffled through the many papers on her desk. "You are to depart for an S-rank mission immediately. Two Akatsuki members were spotted near our village, you are to assist the ninjas who are already on this mission to capture them and if capturing them is impossible then eliminate them."

"Yes ma'am." Hanami nodded but secretly sighed inwardly. She hated to admit it but the federal lord was a sissy and he made her do everything. Her body was exhausted from her travels too. It's been three years since she'd last seen the village and she had hoped to get some peace before being sent on her duties as a Leaf ninja.

Tsunade noticed that Hanami looked a little dejected and parted her mouth to send her a good reprimanding. "There is no time to be sulking! Lives are at stake…"

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, I won't let you down. I love this village and I would never let any harm come to it." Hanami suddenly had a change of expression; she smiled brightly at the Hokage. Then, she gave a polite bow and disappeared using a basic transportation jutsu.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow before letting out a small chuckle, "My, kids sure are interesting these days."


	3. Chapter 2

**Konoha's Golden Dragon**

**Chapter Two**

**~A Dragon's Roar~**

Shikamaru let out a pained sigh. His limits were getting pushed. Everything that he had come up with was failing and they were only fighting one of the Akatsuki members right now while the other one was just standing by. Shikamaru bit his lip as his shadow possession jutsu wavered slightly. _Lives are at stake, think harder Shikamaru!_

"How long ago was it that you sent for reinforcements?" Kotetsu asked in between his pants.

"About ten minutes ago, that means there's at least twenty more minutes before they arrive." Izumo replied to his partner.

"Damn." Kotetsu cursed in frustration. "What should we do? If we kill him, then Captain Asuma also dies."

Shikamaru widened his eyes. A flash of red and gold. An overwhelming chakra presence. _Another Akatsuki member? _"Kotetsu, Izumo, watch out!" He cried out to his teammates in panic.

The two Akatsuki members were on high alert too. Hidan was the first to be hit. He was knocked off his feet and out of the Jashin symbol.

"Sorry about that Asuma-sensei." Hanami smiled at her old sensei.

"H-Hanami, you've returned." Asuma gaped at the girl standing before him. She had grown from the last time he saw her. The little girl that always got into trouble and never followed any of his orders was now this strong.

"Oi, who the hell do you think you are. Coming out of nowhere and…" Hidan stopped in the middle of his sentence when he realized the girl had disappeared from his view. He sensed a presence behind him. _Swoosh_.

"Asuma-sensei, is your head still attached?" The brunette asked. It almost sounded like she was teasing the older man. "I wasn't really sure if that would kill you or not…but you're alive."

"Still got your sharp tongue, but I'll ignore it for now." Asuma chuckled but soon hissed in pain from his injuries.

"Sh**, that fu**ing hurt, you bi***." Hidan interrupted their reunion with sharp swears. He was furious and he was going all out on swearing now.

"He's still talking…" Kotetsu and Izumo gasped at the decapitated head.

Kakuzu had enough of his stupid partner's antics as well as the Konoha ninjas. He appeared in front of the girl; his speed even faster than hers. With his black tentacles he picked up the girl like a rag doll and threw her back against a tree. Next, he decided to take care of the captain of the team. Kakuzu stomped on Asuma's leg injury and then kneed him in the stomach when the male captain bent over in pain. To finish it off, Kakuzu brought his foot down on Asuma's back. When he finished with immobilizing the two ninjas he walked over to his teammate.

"Kakuzu, why didn't you help me earlier?" Hidan whined.

"You told me to butt out in the beginning. Are you really in the position to complain?" The two Akatsuki members started converse with each other.

"The pain in my neck isn't a tickle. It's excruciating. This is more than just a simple injury. THE NERVE OF THAT BI*** CUTTING OFF MY HEAD. IT'S INCREDIBLY PAINFUL, YOU NUMBSKULL. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CUT OFF YOUR HEAD?"

Hanami hissed in pain as she tried to get back on her feet. There was no way they could keep holding off the two Akatsuki members. Either they would have to retreat or die. But even in retreat it is possible that the two Akatsuki members would chase them and kill them. _I don't like strategies or thinking in fact._


	4. Chapter 3

**Konoha's Golden Dragon**

**Chapter Three**

**~ No Way ~**

Seeing that Hanami was recovering already from her blow, Kakuzu tossed his partner's head not so lightly and advanced towards the girl. "You three, move Asuma back!" She ordered at the three Konoha ninjas who had been standing by for the last couple minutes.

"Hey Kakuzu, fix me up first!" Hidan started whining again.

Kakuzu watched, in the corner of his eyes, the two Konoha ninja run past behind him to retrieve the fallen Asuma. He whipped around and grabbed them both by their necks. His hands were detached from his body but he was able to control them with his black tentacles. Hanami pulled out her short sword and sliced at his tentacles to free her two teammates.

"A clone!" Kakuzu had been fighting the three Konoha ninjas while stitching Hidan's head back on at the same time with the use of clones.

"It's good to be whole again." Hidan laughed manically at the young girl as he cracked his attached neck around.

"If you move it too much, it'll fall off again." Kakuzu reprimanded.

Hidan rolled his eyes followed with a low growl at his partner's comment. The green eyed Akatsuki member disappeared from sight while Hidan smirked, "I have dibs on this girl." Hanami jumped out of the way just as Hidan's scythe crashed into the ground where she just stood before. "Let's have some fun girly."

"I'm way underage to have fun with you."

"YOU ARE SICK IN THE MIND! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Konoha's Golden Dragon**

**Chapter Four**

**~ Stupidity ~**

Hanami breathed heavily in and out. This fight was going absolutely nowhere in the leaf ninjas' favor. Asuma was barely conscious and so was that Nara boy. The two chunin were fending off Kakuzu.

"Don't look away from me." Hidan threw his scythe at the kunoichi. Hanami dodged by flipping backwards. Then, she reached into her weapon's pouch for a smoke bomb. She took it out and threw it right in Hidan's face.

The whole battlefield was now covered with dust and smoke. Two hands shoved the Jashinist in the back, forcing him off his curse symbol. Hidan turned around to swipe at whoever shoved him. He hit nothing. He was quite mad but decided he should finish that captain first before going after the girl; all he needed to do was to find his Jashin symbol in the smoke and stab himself through the heart. _Piece of cake._ Hidan thought to himself once he found his Jashin symbol. He stepped inside the circle and prepared to stab himself. "YOU'RE ALL STUPID!" Hidan cackled and waited for the smoke to clear before shoving his spear through his heart.

"Finally." Kakuzu muttered and went over to pick up his bounty after he finished with the two chunin leaf ninjas. Shikamaru fell to the ground in grief; he had been unable to do anything to save his sensei's life or help his comrades.

Kakuzu kicked his fallen partner with his foot to see if he actually died or not. The Jashinist opened his eyes in annoyance, "Let me enjoy myself for a minute." The greedy Akatsuki member grumbled in response but left his partner alone. He turned his attention to Asuma's body. This particular target was annoying and so was that girl. Finally, he could get his hands on that 52 million ryo bounty. Kakuzu bent down to lift the body up.

Asuma's eyes snapped open. The captain flipped onto his feet with ease and slashed out at the Akatsuki member with his chakra blades.

"How are you still alive?" Kakuzu was shocked that someone had actually survived Hidan's curse technique. Did his partner miss?

"GRRR STUPID CROWS!" Hidan screeched as he tried to swat away the black birds. Soon the battlefield was covered with black crows cawing and pecking at the two Akatsuki members. Kakuzu had no choice but to back away from Asuma and regroup with his partner, Hidan.

"Ino, check on Hanami's condition."

Reinforcements had arrived. Aoba was the first to make himself appear while Chouji moved the unconscious Hanami to the roof of the building they were by. Ino followed after her team mate and assessed the younger girl's injuries. "Look how pale she is." The medical ninja in training healed up the deep wound on Hanami's arm and wrapped it up tightly afterwards.

"Heh, what a stupid girl." Shikamaru chuckled to himself when he realized how she managed to save Asuma's life. "I've been racking my brain for a plan all this time and I never thought of this one…"

(AN: sorry this is such a horrible way to end the chapter, but I got stuck on writer's block)


	6. Chapter 5

**Konoha's Golden Dragon**

**Chapter Five**

**~ Naruto: The Knucklehead Ninja ~**

_Hidan was nowhere in sight in the dust and smoke cloud. The kunoichi twirled out a kunai and dug it into her arm. Her red, blood liquid dripped onto the dry soil. Like paint, she used her foot to draw out the same Jashin symbol Hidan was using. His previous one was covered with dirt and Hanami had made sure it was gone for sure. Hidan was emerging from the smoke now and Hanami quickly ran off to find her old sensei._

Hanami fluttered her eyes open. Right, she had fainted from blood loss and chakra depletion. The young kunoichi sat up slowly and swung her legs off the bed. She was sore all over.

"Mazawa Hanami-san! Granny Tsunade wants to see you, so wake up!" The door to her room slammed open, revealing a loud obnoxious ninja with blonde hair. Hanami stared at the older ninja strangely. "Oh sorry, wrong room." The door was then shoved close. Hanami blinked a few times before giggling in pure confusion. _What on earth?_

/VVVVVVVVVVVVVV\

"I can't find her, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto whined and slammed open the door to the Hokage's office.

"Stop slamming the doors! And it's alright, she showed up herself." Tsunade answered the dejected ninja.

Naruto looked up and saw the same girl he had encountered in the hospital. He stared wide eyed at her. "Wait, you're Konoha's Golden Dragon? How old are you?!"

"I turned 14 a month ago." Hanami smiled.

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Naruto. There are many ninjas who are better and younger than you." The Fifth Hokage stated as she straightened out some papers on her desk.

"BUT BUT…" Eventually Naruto ran out of coherent things to say and just stared blankly at Hanami.

Tsunade sighed, "Anyways, just take Hanami around to meet everyone."


	7. Chapter 6

**Konoha's Golden Dragon**

**Chapter Six**

**~ New Friends ~**

"I still can't believe that you're younger than me." Naruto crossed his arms and refused to talk to this "fake" person.

"Naruto-senpai I'm only…"

"And it bothers me that you call me senpai. It feels like you're mocking me."

"I'm not. I'm just being respectful." Hanami waved her friends in front of her. She had expected something like this to happen, that's why she's never made many friends.

Naruto gave her one of his weird glares before proclaiming, "I want to fight you fair and square. If I win then you will have to admit I'm stronger than you and you have to convince Lady Tsunade to move me up to at least Chunin level."

"You're still a genin?"

He was about ready to jump this girl and beat the crap out of her. No one has ever made him this mad since Sasuke. Sai was close but this girl was probably more annoying than Sasuke. "I'm going to win!"

Out on the wide training field, Hanami sighed inwardly at the overly excited Naruto. Her body was still sore but she couldn't let herself get beaten or else she would probably never ear this guy's respect. "Better not hold back," Naruto shouted while he twirled a kunai on his index finger.

"Wouldn't think of it." Hanami responded back.

"Ok then. Ready, set, go!"

"HOLD ON NARUTO!" A feminine voice boomed at him.

The obnoxious Naruto froze in movement. A long shadow stretched across the grass; it belonged to Shikamaru. He had possessed Naruto with his shadow so he couldn't attack Hanami. Sakura, who was also with Shikamaru, stomped up to her teammate with her fist held high. Shikamaru quickly released his jutsu just as Sakura whacked Naruto hard on the head.

"What do you think you're doing? Hanami-san just got out of the hospital today." Sakura growled.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto whined.

Hanami started giggling; their antics were cute and funny to her. But she stopped when Sakura turned her attention to her.

"And what do you think you were doing? You know you just got out of the hospital today and yet you agree to Naruto's idiotic request." She began to scold me. "You nearly died from blood loss and chakra depletion did you know that?"

"I'm sorry." Hanami whimpered and stared frightened at the pink headed girl. Secretly, Hanami was hoping she wouldn't get hit on the head like Naruto just did.

Sakura then smiled when she heard Hanami's apology and then turned to scold Naruto some more. "I swear, Naruto. If I see you bullying Hanami-san you're going to get it."

Naruto nodded his head several times in fear and when Sakura finally finished reprimanding him he quickly grabbed Hanami's arm to run away from the scary Sakura. "Bye Sakura." He called over his shoulder.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVV\

"This is Yamanaka Ino," Naruto introduced for me. "That's Akimichi Chouji and that's Nara Shikamaru."

"Hi," I smiled. "I'm Mazawa Hanami."

"You're…"

"Come on Hanami-chan, we have more people to meet!" Naruto exclaimed and started dragging me away just when Ino wanted to ask something.

"Naruto-senpai, that was rude." I complained.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SENPAI BECAUSE IT MAKES ME THINK YOU'RE MOCKING ME!"

"Sorry…"

/VVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Hanami awed at the big dog next to the ninja who she recognized was form the Inuzuka clan from the two red fangs on the cheek. "Yo Kiba." Naruto greeted the young man.

"Who's that?" Kiba peered over Naruto's shoulder to look at Hanami.

"Mazawa Hanami."

"Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet you." He shook her hand. "This is Akamaru." Upon hearing his name, the dog barked happily.

"Where's Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, he's off on a mission with his dad again."

"What about Hinata?"

"You know Hinata, she runs away every time she sees you."

"True. I still don't get why though."

"Mm?" Hanami turned her head when she heard a small squeak.

Kiba and Naruto were chatting away about some random thing and the young girl managed to wonder off without them noticing. Hanami walked around nearby and found a shy girl around Naruto's age hiding behind a tree.

"Hi!" She chimed at the girl.

Hinata screeched and fainted on the ground.

"Oi! Are you ok? " Hanami fretted.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed and rushed to her side along with Kiba.

"I'm sorry," Hanami stared at the fallen girl in shock.

"Nah, it's alright. She's shy around new people and you probably scared her. She'll wake up in a few minutes." Kiba chuckled.

/VVVVVVVVVVVVV\

"Hi, I'm Tenten."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"That's…" Naruto didn't get through his introduction.

"I'm Rock Lee. I will protect you with my life if you ever need help."

"Um…thanks for the offer but I can protect myself just fine."

"Hanami-chan~" A "youthful" voice shouted in glee.

Hanami recognized that weirdness anywhere. She side stepped to the left and Gai face planted on the ground.

"You're so much cuter now…" Gai quickly recovered and attempted to hug his sweet "student" again.

This time, Hanami was the one to drag Naruto away. "Let's go senpai."

"Huh? You didn't even introduce yourself."

"Mazawa Hanami!"

/VVVVVVVVVVVVV\

Hanami waited for Naruto to catch his breath. He was bent over on his knees and wheezing.

"You really need to work out more if that tired you out." Hanami noted.

"Why…why did you run so fast…"

"Because, I don't like Gai-sensei."

"You are one strange child…"

"And you're not?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You are really annoying."


End file.
